Band Story
by Trackgirl18
Summary: Band story's


Hello, all. I'm new to this whole story thing, my friend Emily (Tenuto07) usually updates this but I thought I would give this thing a try!

So this story is going to be about my times in drumline/helping the pit out when they need it.

We will start this week's bass sectional. (7/5/12) He we go! ~Trackgirl18

2012 Marching Season and Band Camp

Junior Year

Show: Lunar Phases

Bass Sectional, 7/15

Today was our second bass sectional, I was really happy to have this sectional because Mr. W would be there to help us out and keep us on track if we need help with that, but I would have to say besides Ben getting a little off track we did fairly well.

So I waited outside for Chris (former snare drum) to bring all the basses to school because Chris had them in his car from our "gig" at Summer Fest yesterday. We could not drop them off at school yesterday because Mr. Waite did not want to set off the alarm so he wanted me to take them home but Chris just said that he would drop them off at school tomorrow at around 11.

So Chris finally gets to HHS around 11:10 and I say "Hey Chris, we will just put the drums right outside Mr. W's office and I'll stay outside of Mr. W's office and I'll stay by them till Mr. W comes because they are playing golf in the band hallway!" Chris reply's "Gulf…why are they playing gulf in the band hallway?" I said "For Summer School" "O well ok" "So we then proceeded by unloading his truck- bass 1, 2, 3 and 4 and Tenor 1 and 2 and all the harnesses. (It looked like a stock pile outside of Mr. W's office). I said thanks and bye to Chris and Chris was on his way. Then I decided that I should move Tenor 1 if I wanted Mr. W and I to actually be able to walk and unlock the door so I moved it. I waited with all the drums for about three minutes and only had every driver that passed the band room look at me like what is she doing there with all those drums face! It was pretty funny.

Then I see Mr. W pull in with what we call his life size Barbie car but actually a convertible which I just found out today. I looked down at my phone and it was 11:20 I was like O my gosh, Mr. W is here and he is…early. I guess there is a first for everything. (Our band director Mr. W is never on time so I was really proud of him! So I say hi to Mr. W! "Hey Sam O you got all the drum's don't you!" I said yep! "Chris just dropped them all off! In my head I was thinking wow Mr. W you look like you're going to the beach! You have sandals and short and a t shirt your set! Haha. He then proceeded to open the band room he propped the band door open and went to his office to open his office door to put down his two hard boiled eggs and pineapple, then he comes to help me carry in the drums! I take bass 1 and a harness and Mr. W takes a tenor and bass 2 (I'm thinking well way to show off your muscles there Mr. W) and we both continue carrying in drums and harnesses! Once done, I open the other band doors from the hallway so Ben and Brandon can come in. Mr. W proceeds to his office to turn on his computer. I proceed to start taking the basses out of their cases and then putting harness on the drums so we can actually start on time. Once settled everyone else (Brandon and Ben) arrive and put on their drums.

We line up and I put down the drum and ask Mr. W if I can use my metronome on my I pod and he said yes just plug it in to the black thing on the ground and then turn the power on… so confused four different power buttons, Mr. W finally after done de-shelling his egg comes over and helps me turn the power. I turn on the metronome to 120 and we start with 'Aights and then following we pick up the tempo to 140 and play Aspen for a while then I decide to work on Lions days' music. It's a really easy music but trying to get the bass line to all sound the same is a bit more difficult! So after practicing that for about a half hour, I decided to work on show music for a while so I had Ben and Brandon come over by the stereo and listen a bit more closely and fallow along with their music while I played Movement one over the speaker we were all fallowing along. After that I change back so the met is playing again, and we all sit on the ground and play we sounded good but not so great after about a half hour after that I decided to take a break.

I brought food so I gave Ben and Brandon food but I said they can only have it on one condition, "they said what" "I said you have to eat it out side. "they said ok" Now I bet your wondering why would I make them eat outside on a 107 degree day… well because Mr. W yelled at me a while back and said he's getting yelled at for crumbs so he asked me to keep him by making sure no one eats in the band room. So he asked me to help him by making sure no one eats in the band room. So I promised to never eat in the band room again. And Emily and I are never eating again we felt really bad. So they ate outside while they did that I went and found Mr. W who was helping the brass in the FAC lobby and I asked him when he gets a chance to come help us because we still could not get the lion's day's music down so five minutes later he came and helped us! And Mr. W sure did help us! We can almost play the whole song to perfection then when Mr. W was done helping us with that he goes to his office.

I said all right guys lets run through Movement one for the rest of the time so we did we were good for a while but then Brandon said I was dragging so I said UGH! I yelled "MR. W" no answer "Mr. W" "yes" " how do oyu fix dragging?" well he continued helping me and then the rest of the basses and the time flew! But his help was greatly appreciated! So we tore down and packed up! I talked to Mr. W about Lion's days and playing pep music he said "Sean will be there, but Sam you need to pay close attention to his beats so you can lead at the basketball games! I said what! I have to lead crap I forgot about that! Yup! So make sure you listen to his beasts! Ok Mr. W and he went back to his office. Later I went to update him on things and we said our good byes and I said have fun in Europe. So this sectional was very productive and got to see Mr. W one last time before he goes to Europe.

Well Emily this is a lot of work I think this took me about three hours to type!

I don't know how you do this!


End file.
